Individuals with amnestic Mild Cognitive Impairment (MCI) currently have few treatment options for combating their memory loss. The Memory Support System (MSS) is a calendar and organization system with an accompanying curriculum designed for the unique needs of persons with MCI. The overall goal of this pilot project will be to refine delivery of the MSS intervention strategy as a compensatory program for amnestic MCI. Enrollment, retention, adherence and preliminary data on the clinical efficacy of the MSS training will be carefully recorded to investigate if this intervention can sustain/improve functional level compared to an education control group. We will recruit 60 individuals with amnestic MCI for this project. Twenty subjects will be randomized to each of three conditions: 6 week MSS training, 10 day MSS training and education only control. Secondary outcomes will focus on multi-modal assessment of participants'functional level, overall cognitive functioning, mood, self-efficacy, quality of life as well as caregivers'burden, quality of life, and mood. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Memory Support System (MSS) is a calendar and organization system with an accompanying rehabilitation curriculum designed to help persons with amnestic Mild Cognitive Impairment (MCI) compensate for their memory loss in day to day life. Few strategies such as this exist. The MSS stands to have significant public health impact, as delaying the decline in functional abilities in MCI would delay progression to Alzheimer's disease, a costly and growing public health concern.